I and Her
by kawaiiputri99
Summary: Karasuma Noah adalah seorang Murid smu yang biasa biasa saja sampai sebuah insiden kecil menimpa dirinya. mampuka dia menghadapinya?.


Prolouge

Di ceritakan ada sepasang suami istri yang belum dikaruiai seorang anak. Sang istri yang merupakan seorang Ilmuan mencoba untuk mencitakan sebuah cloning yang bisa dia anggap sebagai seorang anak. Namun sebelum dia bisa menyempurnakan percobaannya, seseorang mencuri salah satu dari hasil ciptaannya tersebut. Karena hal tersebut, dia akhirnya menghentikan percobaanya.

BAB I

Seorang anak berusaha untuk masuk sekolah namun dia dihadang oleh berandalan di sekolahnya. "Hei. Noah. Mau kemana kau?." Tanya salah seorang murid yang mengadang temannya. "biarkan aku masuk." Jawab anak yang bernama Noah. "jangan sok kuat kau. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu kalau…" sebelum sempat anak itu meneruskan ucapannya, Noah menghajar dia di tempat. Teman-teman dari anak itu hanya bisa terdiam takut karena melihat Noah yang mampu menghajar orang yang jauh lebih besar dari dia. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Noah segera meninggalkan mereka yang ketakutan menuju ke kelasnya. "dasar." Gerutunya pelan.

Karasuma Noah, kelas 3G SMA Faith. Dia merupakan murid pindahan sejak kelas 2. Dia ditempatkan di kelas G karena hanya kelas G saja yang masih tersisa. Dia sebenarnya merupakan anak jenius. Namun karena kasihan dengan temannya, dia berpura-pura menjadi bodoh agar tidak berpisah dengan teman sekelasnya. Banyak murid- murid yang mengatakan jika Noah bisa serius, maka dia bisa masuk ke kelas A. karena hanya dia yang kemampuannya sebanding dengan Kisaragi Mikoto dari kelas A.

"AKU DI TOLAK!." Teriak Kuroha teman Noah. "aku kira kau itu bukan tipenya dia, Kuroha." Balas Mizuki teman Noah dan Kuroha. "enak saja kau bicara. Aku ini pria yang paling tampan di SMA Faith ini. Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu." Kata Kuroha yang masih tidak terima. "Maaf Kuroha tapi yang paling tampan itu adalah Noah. Bukan kau." Kata Gin. "Aku masih jauh lebih tampan dari Noah. Benarkan, Noah?." Namun Noah tidak membalas pertanyaan Kuroha. Dia sendiri sibuk membaca buku kedokteran yang seharusnya di baca oleh Mahasiswa. "HEI NOAH!." Teriak Kuroha. Kali ini, Noah membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "aku benar kan?" Tanya Kuroha. "Soal apa?" Tanya Noah balik. "Aku lebih tampan darimu." Jawab Kuroha. Noah melihat Kuroha sekilas dan menganggukan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Kuroha berteriak kegirangan. Mizuki dan Gin yang melihat ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "dia bilang begitu karena dia ingin segera membaca bukunya lagi" balas Mizuki. Mendegar hal ini, Kuroha yang tadinya kegirangan, kini malah pundung karena sedih. "Mizuki. Sudahlah." Ucap Noah yang kasihan melihat Kuroha. "Kuroha-San. Apa yang aku ucapkan itu memang benar. Bukan karena terpaksa." Hibur Noah pada Kuroha. Namun Kuroha masih tetap pundung karena berpikir Noah tetap berbohong. Noah, Mizuki, dan Gin hanya bisa pasrah melihat Kuroha seperti itu. Bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Noah kembali berkutat ke bukunya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Noah segera pergi ke loker untuk mengambil buku tugasnya yang ketinggalan. Setelah itu, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak perempuan dan terjatuh. Anak itu adalah Kisaragi Mikoto dari kelas 3A yang kebetulan lewat. "maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Noah berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Mikoto hanya bisa berdiri memandanginya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "hn." Balasnya datar. "aku pergi dulu." Ucap Noah meninggalkan Mikoto sendiri. Sementara itu Mikoto tetap memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. " _MIKOTO-CHAN!._ " Panggil kedua sahabatnya, Mint dan Eri. "Hai Mint!. Hai Eri!." Balasnya. "Siapa yang menabrakmu itu?. Fansmu?." Tanya Mint bertubi-tubi. "Karasuma Noah dari kelas 3G. Dia tidak sengaja" jawab Mikoto sedikit santai membenarkan kejadian yang sebenarnya. "jadi begitu?." Tanya Eri. "Apakah itu salah?." Mikoto balik bertanya pada mereka. "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat kejadian pagi tadi saat si bodoh Kuroha itu menembakmu." Ucap Mint sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Shinohara Kuroha diacuhkan oleh Mikoto saat dia berusaha menembaknya. "sudah lupakan itu. ayo ke perustakaan menyusul Kanae. Nanti keburu masuk" ucap Mikoto agar teman temannya melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.

Saat pulang, Noah dan teman – temannya terus bercengkrama bersama. Tidak lama kemudian, Mikoto, Mint, Eri, dan teman mereka Kanae berpapasan dengan mereka. "Hei lihat itu. Ada Kuroha Si jelek. Ada Mizuki si Shota. Ada Gin si Bishie. Dan.. Ada Noah si Kutu Buku" Ejek Mint kearah mereka kecuali Noah. "hei nenek sihir. kalau kau tidak menggangguku tadi, Mikoto-chan akan jadi milikku saat ini juga!." Ucap Kuroha dengan nada kesal membalas ucapan Mint. "Diam kau Bodoh. Memangnya Mikoto-chan mau jadi pacarmu apa?." Mint yang tidak terima dikatai nenek sihir berbalik menghina Kuroha. "tentu saja." Balas Kuroha. "Mint sudalah." Ucap Kanae. "tidak ada gunanya kau bicara dengan si bodoh itu." Lanjutnya. "Kanae benar. Shinohara itu hanya bocah yang menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah. Dari bawah tentunya." Imbuh Eri kemudian mereka (kecuali Mikoto) tertawa dan meninggalkan Noah dan lainnya. Kuroha mengejar mereka dan berusaha menarik rambut Mint. Tapi hal itu dicegah oleh Mikoto. Dia mencengkram tangan Kuroha dengan sangat kuat. Membuat Kuroha merasa kalau tangannya mau remuk. "Mi-Mikoto-chan." Kata Kuroha kesakitan. "akan aku lepaskan tanganmu. Tapi berhenti bertengkar dengan Mint, Shinohara-san." Kata Mikoto dengan nada dingin. "b-baiklah." Setelah meminta maaf, tangan Kuroha akhinya dilepaskan oleh Mikoto. "Shiki-san, Kobayakawa-san, dan Karasuma-san. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Mint, Eri dan Kanae." Kata Mikoto meminta maaf pada Karasuma dan yang lainnya. Kemudian Mikoto dan kawan-kawannya pergi meninggalkan Karasuma dan yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Noah segera mandi dan berganti pakaian biasa. "Ibu!. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil mengeluarkan sepeda dengan keranjang yang diisi buku kedokteran mahasiswa. "Pulang sebelum makan malam. Oke?." Noah hanya mengangguk menuruti peritah sang ibu. Dia biasanya pergi kesebuah taman kota terdekat untuk membaca buku kesukaanya itu. Dia pernah berjanji pada temannya kalau dia akan menjadi dokter seperti apa yang ia cita-citakan. Ketika dia sudah sampai dia segera membaca bukunya. 'aku akan menjadi seorang dokter. Tenang saja, Kaito' ucapnya dalam hati. Halam demi halaman dia buka hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah foto bergambar anak laki-laki berambut merah tertawa bersama seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut Coklat kehitaman dan bermata honeycomb yang hanya tersenyum kearah kamera. "bersabarlah Kai…" ucapnya sambil mengelus foto tepat di gambar anak berambut merah dengan jarinya lalu tersenyum.

Noah tidak menyangka dia terlalu asik membaca hingga tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah malam. 'ini sudah jam tujuh. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya. Tiba-tiba sepedanya mulai oleng dan…

 _ **CRASH!**_

Noah menabrak sebuah mobil pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia merasa tubuhnya tidak kuat dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketika Noah Bangun, yang dia pertama kali lihat adalah langit – langit ruang tamunya sendiri. Noah terperanjat dan bangun dari tidurnya. "Putraku. Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya ibunya khawatir. "aku baik-baik saja ibu." Jawab Noah berusaha menenangkan ibunya. "kau dan sepeda bututmu itu benar-benar membuatku pusing bocah." Kata seorang wanita menyindir Noah. "sayang sudahlah." Ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah suami dari wanita itu. "saya harap kalian bertiga mau memaafkan kata-kata kasar istri saya." Mohonnya. "kami juga minta maaf karena putra kami telah menabrak mobil anda." Balas ayah Noah. "tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Penyebabnya dari sepeda putra anda. Bukan dari putra anda." Pria itu membalas kata-kata ayah Noah. Wanita yang dari tadi memandang rendah Noah mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ingin didengar Noah. "sepeda tidak bisa disalahkan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah anakmu itu. Dia harus mengganti. Sebesar ¥. Untuk kerusakan mobilku itu." Wanita itu sepertinya lebih mementingkan mobilnya yang mahal itu. Membuat Noah dan orang tuanya kaget. "hei yang benar saja. Darimana aku bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu?." Noah benar benar tidak menyangka bagaimana mungkin mobil yang hanya lecet sedikit ganti ruginya jauh lebih besar daripada itu. "aku membelinya dari inggris langsung dari pabriknya. Aku memesannya khusus untuk diriku sendiri. Bukan membeli di pasaran. Bocah." Terang wanita itu. Dia kemudian beridiri dan berbicara lagi. "jika kau ingin menggantinya, temui aku besok petang dirumahku. Pelayan rumahku akan membawamu kesana." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "kalau begitu, saya pamit" ucap suami wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Noah. Apa kakimu sudah sembuh?." Tanya Mizuki. Dia masih kaget mendengar Noah mengalami kecelakaan. "aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Noah santai. "hanya lecet sedikit. tidak ibuku sudah membersihkan lukanya."lanjutnya. dia kembali melihat Kearah Mizuki yang kelihatannya masih sedih. "Mizuki sudah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkan Mizuki. Mereka memasuki ruang kelas dan Noah melihat ada bingkisan dimejanya. "Wah. Ada sebuah bingkisan untukmu Noah.!" Kata Mizuki melihat bingkisan itu. "tapi… ini dari siapa?." Noah bertanya dari siapa Bingkisan itu. Kuroha dan Gin yang daritadi di dipojokan menghampiri mereka. "tidak ada yang tahu ini dari siapa. Karena bingkisan ini sudah ada sejak pagi tadi." Gin menimbrug. "CCTV sepertinya dimatikan oleh orang yang memeberikannya. Jadi ini tetap menjadi rahasia." Kata Kuroha menjelaskan. Pandangan Noah tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'Maaf.'. "apa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Gin. "Entahlah." Noah hanya berpikir jangan-jangan anak dari sepasang suami istri itu juga satu sekolah dengan dia. 'apa mungkin anak mereka….' Dia masih memikirkannya.

Noah tengah menunggu sopir mobil yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput dirinya. "aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh wanita itu?." Dia masih menunggu mobil itu datang. "sabarlah putraku. Mobilnya pasti akan segera datang." Hibur Ibu Noah. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mereka tunggu datang. Kemudian segera keluar dan menghampiri keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah ibu dan anak. "maaf. Nyonya besar menginginkan putra anda mengemasi barang-barang mereka." Ucap sang sopir. "kenapa? Kami hanya perlu datang bukan?" Tanya ayah Noah. "Maaf. Tapi ini perintah Nyonya besar." Jawab sopir tersebut. mereka tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengemasi barang-barang Noah. 'apa lagi ini?' Tanya Noah dalam hati.

Noah dan orang tuanya kini dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah milik wanita yang telah menabraknya kemarin. Ibu Noah tidak berhenti menangis di sepajang perjalanan. "ibu sudah jangan menangis." Noah berusaha menenangkan ibunya meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa sedih berpisah dengan ibunya. "ibu. Anggaplah kalau aku ini kuliah di luar kota. Dan kost disana." Noah masih mencari cara agar ibunya berhenti menangis. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak memberikan hasil apapun. Mereka akhirnya sudah sampai dirumah milik wanita tersebut. Maid dirumah itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu. Ternyata disana, sang nyonya besar telah menunggu. "kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu membawa pakaianmu itu?" Tanya sang nyonya besar yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Mulai besok sampai seterusnya kau bekerja disini sebagai Pelayan Pribadi Putri Sulungku." Perintah sang Nyonya besar. "gajimu akan digunakan untuk kebutuhan sekolahmu dan ganti rugi mobilku." Lanjutnya. Lalu ssang nyonya besar itu menghampiri kedua orang tua Noah. "kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikan uang tambahan bagi kalian jika kalian membutuhkannya." Kata sang Nyonya besar pada orang tua Noah. sebelum mereka menyelah. Sang Nyonya besar memerintahkan sopirnya untuk membawa mereka pulang. Noah merasa marah melihat kedua orang tuanya diusir seperti itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa kasihan dan sekaligus sedih melihat mereka di perlakukan tidak layak serperti itu. Pandangannya beralih ketika suara pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis cantik seumuran dengan dia. Dia berambut pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan dan bermata burgundy. Tunggu dulu, berambut pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan dan bermata burgundy?. Entah kenapa Noah merasa mengenal gadis ini. "Miko-chan. Miyako dan Mayuko ada di kamar mereka. Tolong kau panggilkan mereka." Raut wajah sang Nona besar yang tadinya keras dan kasar kini berubah menjadi lembut dan halus. 'Miko? Kisaragi Mikoto?.' Noah tidak menyangka kalau ini adalah rumah Kisaragi Mikoto. Dan putri sulung? Apa maksudnya dia disuruh menjadi pelayan pribadi Kisaragi Mikoto?. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Noah sendiri. "kakak." Panggil seorang gadis yang mungkin masih sekolah SMP pada Noah. "ada apa gadis manis?." Tanya Noah yang membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. "Namaku Kisaragi Miyako aku kelas satu SMP. Dan ini adikku Kisaragi Mayuko kelas empat SD." Kata Miyako memperkenalkan diri. "kalau nama kakak siapa?." Tanyanya pada Noah. "Namaku Karasuma Noah." jawab Noah memperkenalkan dirinya. "kakak kenal kak Mikoto?." Tanya Miyako pada Noah. Noah memperhatikan Mikoto yang turun dari tangga menuju kearahnya. "kenal dia teman satu sekolah kakak." Jawab Noah dengan nada lembut. "begitu rupanya…" Mayuko yang dari tadi diam, menghampiri Noah. Mayuko berusaha menendang Noah namun berhasil ditahan oleh Noah. "Mayuko kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu kepada orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu." Hardik sang ayah yang sepetinya selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Pria itu mengampiri Noah. "maafkan kelakuan putraku." Ucapnya memohon maaf. "Noah-San, Namaku adalah Kisaragi Yusuke dan istriku bernama Kisaragi Erena." Lanjut Yusuke sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Erena. "salam kenal." Ucap Noah. "oh iya. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Ikutlah denganku." Ajak Yusuke pada Noah. noahpun diajak ke kamar barunya yang letaknya ada ada di lantai tiga. Yusuke memperkenalkan beberapa ruangan yang ada dirumah ini. "nah Noah-San, ini kamar anda." Tunjuknya sambil membuka pintu kamar baru Noah. kamarnya cukup simple dan menarik. Tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu sederhana. Kamar itu setidaknya lumayan nyaman untuknya beristirahat. Miyako yang melihat ini merasa takjub. "Ayah. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kamar seperti ini dirumah kita!?" katanya saat melihat kamar baru Noah. "bukannya ibu bilang kita tidak boleh pakai kamar ini?." Tanya Mikoto bingung. "bukan ini, Mikoto. Tapi kamar yang ada di depan kamar ini." Jawab Yusuke Menunjuk pintu di depan kamar. Mikoto yang paham hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan pamit tidur di kamarnya yang ada tepat disamping kiri kamar Noah. Miyako sendiri segera pamit pergi tidur ke kamarnya dilantai dua. "kalau begitu, aku juga izin kembali ke kamarku." Pamit Yusuke meninggalkan Noah. tidak sampai sepuluh detik Erena sudah ada didepan pintu. "dengarkan aku baik-baik Karasuma Noah. kau disini aku tugaskan sebagai pelayan pribadi Putriku Mikoto. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kau harus ada didekatnya. Lakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Tapi jangan sampai aku melihatmu dan Mikoto berduaan di manapun kalian berada. Camkan itu!" kata Erena memperingatkan. Erena kemudian menutup pintuk kamar Noah dengan keras. Noah hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini.

Karakter Bab 1 :

Karasuma Noah : 18 tahun. Berambut Coklat Kehitaman Bermata Honeycomb.

Kisaragi Mikoto : 18 tahun. Berambut Merah Kecoklatan pendek. Bermata Burgundy.

Kisaragi Erena : 40 tahun. Berambut Merah kecoklatan. Bermata Biru Tua.

Kisaragi Yusuke : 38 tahun. Berambut Hitam. Bermata Burgundy

Kisaragi Miyako : 12 tahun. Berambut Hitam. Bermata Burgundy

Kisaragi Mayuko : 9 tahun berambut Hitam. Bermata Biru Tua.

Karasuma Kaede : 45 tahun. Berambut Pirang. Bermata Biru

Karasuma Takagi : 44 tahun. Berambut Coklat Tua. Bermata Honeycomb

Shinohara Kuroha : 18 Tahun

Shiki Mizuki : 17 tahun

Kobayakawa Gin : 18 tahun

Fujisaki Mint : 18 tahun

Yuzuki Eri : 17 tahun

Mogami Kanae : 18 tahun.

Kousaka Kaito : ?

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

N/A

See you in 2nd chapter

tolong review, kritik, serta saran yang membangun


End file.
